


CAOS INTERIOR.

by xolotlacracia



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6787729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xolotlacracia/pseuds/xolotlacracia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cuando miras largo tiempo a un abismo, el abismo también mira dentro de ti." <br/>Nietzsche </p><p>Una noche y una trampa?   <br/>Era mas que eso, eran dos espíritus tratando de encontrarse en la mas profunda de las oscuridades. </p><p> ESTO ESTA INSPIRADO EN EL MUNDO BATAM Y EL JOKER AUNQUE LE PERTENECEN  A LA WARNER BROTHERS, ESTO ES SIN FINES LUCRATIVOS. SOLO UN PRODUCTO ESCRITO PARA MI DIVERSIÓN PERSONAL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trato o truco?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [CAOS INTERIOR (IN INGLISH)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171236) by [xolotlacracia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xolotlacracia/pseuds/xolotlacracia)



> HOLA MUNDO!   
> Como han estado, espero que bien.   
> han sido días demasiado calurosos.  
> y aqui esta un monstruo mas para mi colección,   
> es una de esas que no puedes detener hasta que por fin está escrito y listo.  
>  creo que me he metido demasiado en el OMEGAVERSE.

CAOS INTERIOR.

capitulo 1

Trato o truco?

 

 

Camino por las calles obscuras de cuidad gótica, Batsy, Batsy repetía entre labios el joker  solo tenia una idea en la mente y era que su querido murciélago siempre lo mirara y pensara en el. Ademas la noche era de fiesta ya que se celebraba  halloween, una de su fiestas mas sensacionales, sobre todo por que este año seria un desfile con carros alegóricos. Y al joker le gustaban esas cosas.  

  Ya que era un hombre de gustos simples, quería hacer una explosión con el. No seria cualquier explosión. Ha, he, hi, hu, hoo! Reía simplemente al pensar en lo que haría ya que pondría de cabeza el mundo de su antítesis. El espectáculo iba a comenzar y debía poner manos en acción.   Los carros habían salido del lugar, la gente disfrazada aplaude el evento y el los contemplaba desde el tejado esperando alguna amenaza.  

Y sonó su reloj daba comienzo, estaba parado sobre uno de los lugares mas altos de la urbe, mirando al horizonte como se iniciarían las explosiones, había dejado un mensaje en la comisaria donde daba los lugares y la hora de las explosiones. Si, era divertido ver como la sociedad entraba en pánico al pensar que sus cortas y patéticas vidas acabarían. El mensaje lo había dejado algunas horas atrás, en realidad el único lugar que tenia una bomba era la plaza central.  

Buenas noches!, ciudadanos de ciudad gótica, esta noche les he dejado una pequeña sorpresita de la cual tendrá que averiguar y detener es Batman si es que me encuentra – corto la toma. Ya había dejado la grabación en la televisora para ponerlo en la ciudad, había sido muy bueno el ponerlos a pensar que ellos también volarían en pedacitos.  

Los minutos avanzaba y podía ver como el pánico en la ciudad empezaba a dispersarse como plaga, el aire empezaba a ser más frio a medida que la noche se mostraba más torva. Caminaba por la cornisa viendo el horizonte, sentándose en la orilla del lugar, amaba el caos extendió los brazos.

De pronto sintió que era azotado al techo, la diversión había comenzado.   - Batsy uh! Que desagradable sorpresa, llegas a tiempo para ver la función- parándose del suelo, Batman lo golpeo, el bufón solo se ataco de la risa en el piso- sabes, eres muy divertido - me dirás donde tienes las bombas –amenazó el caballero obscuro levantándolo en un tirón. El guason terminaba con su paciencia y el parecía saberlo.

Podia sentir la emocion recorriendolo como pocas veces , cada vez que veía eso ojos dementes su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente.   - si te diré, pero antes dime prefieres un trato o un truco- el joker se había acercado al oído de Batman, de alguna manera el guasón siempre lograba sacarlo de quicio, lograba alterarlo de una manera que jamás hubiera pensado, su parte mas obscura salía a la  luz. No podía matar al joker, pero había otra manera ya que los golpes no funcionaban-dime ¿que prefieres?        - por que aceptaría algo de ti- pregunto el murciélago   ¿Por que? Si no ciudad gótica será solo escombros, oh! Vamos batsy, no piensas lo mismo de esta pútrida cuidad.

Que pueden agradecerte el librarlos de su infeliz existencia – miro su reloj-tienes tres minutos para decidirlo. Volvió a golpearlo mandándolo al suelo de nueva cuenta.    Es simple tu me golpeas hasta dejarme inconsciente será un no, si no aceptas el trato habrá truco, pero si dices que si entonces hay un lugar donde lo podemos arreglar. Tu decides- se ataco de la risa el joker- tic,tac! el tiempo se agota. O si se me olvida decir que la bomba real esta solo en un lugar.   ¡¡Dime!!-exigió el caballero obscuro quien estaba perdiendo la paciencia.   Sabes que me encanta verte fastidiado- dijo el guasón con su enorme sonrisa en el rostro.   Como te atreves-aprisiono en el suelo. Ambos estaban excitados ante todo aquello el aumento en la testosterona de batman solo hizo gemir al joker en anhelo   No seria divertido si no lo hiciera de esta manera-dijo entre risas el payaso-soy un omega muy egoísta después de todo.    Si acepto que vas ha hacer?-pregunto Bruce intentando no perder la cordura, el olor lo estaba induciendo, seduciendo para unirse a el en un frenesí   Lo único que quiero es a ti, y para demostrártelo- presiono la florecilla de su saco lanzándole un gas-veras no pienso matarte, si no se ac

acabaría nuestra diversión, ya que tengo tu atención, te diré que ya que estas aquí, solo quiero que me eches una mano, bueno no, en realidad te quiero completo.     El gas lo había paralizado, seguía consiente pero no se podía mover.   -  tranquilo, el efecto pasara en 10 minutos. Me hubiera agradado volar ciudad gótica pero soy un hombre de palabra y ahora veras tres, dos, uno-estallo algo en el centro de la cuidad, había sido costales de harina que contenían un  poco de veneno, que provocaría algo de salpullidos, alergias  y un poco de locura – nadie morirá si eso es lo que te preocupa.         -   oh  en que estábamos, así ya se – jalando a Batman dentro del viejo edificio –no me culpes, todos estamos locos por ti, mi querido murciélago. Sabes debería bajar unos kilos, pesas demasiado. Olvídalo me encanta hacer esto.   El guasón jalo hasta un pequeño cuarto a Batman.

Era una fabrica abandonada, a las afueras de gotham.   Quieres saber otra cosa, si apuesto que si, yo también tengo dudas- se rió cuando lo aventó a una colchoneta. - Me gustas, y quiero que me folles- soltó el guasón la declaración mirando directamente los ojos de un sorprendido Batman- no iría muy bien contigo que yo fuera el que lo hiciera, aunque me agradaría, pero para comenzar dejare que seas el dominante. Quiero que seas mi alfa.   Saco una botella de vino, destapando  y bebiendo de la misma, se acercó al murciélago que parecía molesto.  

Tranquilo esta noche deberá ser satisfactoria, además esta es una de mis especialidades- dándole a beber de la botella- esto es para que sepas que siempre, siempre debes tener un as bajo la manga, oh! Esta comenzando a hacer calor, si tu también debes de sentirlo con mas ganas que yo, ya que eres un diablillo! que se a tomado toda mi botella-rio aun mas cuando la botella se estrello contra la pared- En realidad no me interesa conocer lo que hay debajo de la mascara como a ti no te interesa ver mi cara sin maquillaje.

Y tengo el gusto por volverme loco con sujetos como tu.   Ya casi habían pasado los diez minutos y le había dado otro trago a la botella hasta acabársela. El murciélago miro la puerta que era de metal, cerrado con un código.   Veo que ya viste la puerta y me temo que  no podrás salir  de aquí hasta que marque la hora, estaba olvidando que lo que te di a beber es solo vino, pero la substancia que te paralizo junto con algo de alcohol es un deshinibidor sexual una reacción un poco agresiva si me lo preguntas. Siempre he sido un omega muy extraño, seras el unico, aunque sabes debí haberlo hecho antes.   Se rió para si mismo de la situación tan divertida en la que había metido al gran héroe de cuidad gótica.

El guasón estaba en horcajadas sobre Batman, cuando sintió que cambiaban las posiciones, volvió a reír. Esto era tan hilarante que no podía evitar dejar de reír ante tal acontecimiento. De alguna manera la felicidad que era efímera lo invadía.   Y  no soportaría un celo mas sin un alfa, había tratado de suprimir su naturaleza, y entonces había aparecido batman con todo ese porte oscuro y esas ganas de hacer justicia, su uniforme no ayudaba nada, si el joker estaba loco, pero por batman. Nadie lo podía culpar!  

 

No, no esto estaba muy mal, sobre todo hundirse en el joker  y tomarlo por la fuerza, eran un par de animales en celo y no lo podían evitar. Era parte humillación y parte gloria con sabor a dolor y sangre. Era parte de ser un alfa  reprimido, había negado su parte alfa por tanto tiempo que ahora simplemente no se podía detener debía de tener al joker pidiendo mas,

pidiéndole el nudo. Uniendo sus vidas por complete en aquel lazo.  Y este no tenia ninguna queja, había hecho todo lo que había podido para terminar en esta extraña situacion.   Y ahora ambos se encontraban jadeando, el nudo había llenado completamente y el parecía tan dispuesto que no pudo evitar besarlo hasta que ambos sangraron, el sabor metálico y el calor iba disminuyendo lentamente. Cerro los ojos un momento, el vinculo estaba completo por fin y ese ruido sordo que siempre lo acompañaba  había cesado.  

 

 

 

 

El joker se había ido.  

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLA MUNDO!
> 
> Y ESTOY AQUI, NO PUDE RESISTIR A PUBLICAR LA SIGUIENTE PARTE, UN POCO CORTA PERO VA ESTAR DE MUERTE.
> 
> SALU2 CRIATURAS TERRIBLES.

~~~~

Capitulo 2

 secreto entre las sombras

 

Contemplo su obra maestra, después de doce años desde la primera vez que se había enterado de que el gran Alfa de ciudad Gotica se había unido con el joker, no resistió el impulso de ir a ver la cuestión en curso, si ella hubiera estado en la misma posición habría hecho exactamente lo mismo, seducir a batman y obtener un hijo de el, el perfecto Alfa, Envidiaba y odiaba profundamente al monstruo payaso, ella era una Beta infertil, uno de los muchos casos que había surgido a lo largo de los últimos cincuenta años.

 

Ella era la siguiente en la linea del poder en la liga de las sombras y a pesar de odiar al joker no lo había asesinado, aun, por la unión con batman, pues el estado mental del alfa dependía de su enlace con su omega y aunque estuviera tan demente como el payaso aun no era el momento de hacerlo.

 

Podría disponer del monstruo y de batman cuando obtuviera el control de gotica y el mundo. Después de todo ella no tendría que mover ni un dedo para que toda aquella perversión cayera por si sola. El chico mismo los mataría.

 

 

Ella camino a las profundidades de los calabozos.

 

\- Aun piensas que podrás tener al caballero de la noche?- pregunto en tono burlón el prisionero de Talia, esta lo golpeo en la cara y este solo reía mas- después de doce años manteniendo me aquí encerado tu crees que el contraria algo tan atractivo en un monstruo como tu, beta infertil, vamos golpearme, termina con esto. pero te prometo que cuando salga de aquí tu muerte sera el ultimo de tus problemas.

 

Ella lo miro oscuramente, y lo noqueo. Anhelaba matar aquel podrido criminal omega, pero eso seria en otro momento. Tenia que ir por su hijo, el pequeño Demian Wayne. Un chico alfa al que había criado ella como su madre, sin duda seria sumamente delicioso que matara a criminal el mismo chico.

 

La venganza y el poder seria para ella, después de su humillación al ser rechazada por el. Lo había visto tras la desaparición del joker, tratar de encontrar a su desequilibrado omega. Ella se  aseguro que jamas lo pudiera encontrar, pero imagínense su sorpresa cuando el joker estaba esperando una nueva generación de Wayne. El poder mismo seria suyo tan solo tendría que criar al mismo niño ella.

 

Camino hacia la entrada donde se encontraba su hijo y su padre, mirando el entrenamiento de sus vasallos.

 

 

 

 

*-----------*--------*-------------*-------*

 

Habían pasado doce años desde ese halloween, doce años en los que había estado tratando de hallarlo sin mucha suerte. Se había unido a la liga desde hacia un par de años. Su mente evoco a su omega. Y había una frase que le seguía dando vueltas a la cabeza

 

 

“ _ **ojala, lo hubiera hecho antes”**_

 

Aun así tenia lagunas metales de ese día, estaba seguro que antes de todo lo que había sucedido esa noche el estaba tratando de detener una amenaza mas. La puerta sonó un momento antes de que Alfred hubiera atravesado la habitación.

-Maestro. El señor Kent desea hablar con usted- dijo Alfred quien estaba al tanto de lo que había pasado con el Joker, admitía que no esperaba que se hubiera unido a uno de los villanos mas inestables de ciudad gótica, su condición de Alfa/omega era un extraño caso entre la sociedad no muy documentado e incluso escondido ya que solo eran el uno por ciento de la población. La mayor parte de la población eran betas que ignoraban este acontecimiento.

  
-Hazlo pasar- dijo bruce a su sirviente, el padre de Batman había sido un alfa que se había encontrado con una omega compatible, por lo tanto el era un Alfa puro, por lo menos tendríaseis generaciones de ello en su familia.  
Bruce, ¿como estas?- pregunto con calma el periodista mirando a Wayne que apenas si levanto la mirada  
¿que quieres?- siempre habíatensión entre ellos cuando estaban en el mismo lugar....

 


	3. recuerdos en rojo y negro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOLA MUNDO!
> 
> RECUERDOS ROJOS Y NEGROS

Capitulo 3.

RECUERDOS EN ROJO Y NEGRO

 

“ _La ansiedad es insatisfacción estancada, descubre que es lo que te prohíbes satisfacer y hazlo.”_

 

 

 

 

 

_Ciudad Gotica, era uno de los lugares mas peligrosos, sobretodo por las noches donde los maleantes salieron. pululando como enjambres de bichos en un tronco muerto._

 

_La impunidad, la corrupción era de los síntomas principales de esta ciudad, los ricos y los gobernantes ignoraban sin pudor la terrible realidad._

 

_Esa es una de la primera cosas que aprendió en esta sociedad, que la única manera de sobrevivir era aferrándose a la locura, a la demencia. Harley Queen, había conocido al Joker entre las viejas calles de la ciudad,_

 

_Ella era una pequeña omega, huérfana y callejera. Con siete años de edad era difícil pensar que algun dia se convertiría en un adulto. El señor J, era su héroe personal, el la habia rescatado cuando pensó que seria asesinada por algún criminal menor. Su pelo verde, contrastaba con su traje morado, sus ojos brillaban dementes, su cara pálida y sus labios rojos sonreía macabramente cuando mira al hombre. Cuando la miro ella espero su final, cuando escucho el tiro, el criminal había caído con una navaja le había atravesado el corazón. El joker tomo el arma metiendosela en el pantalón. Sonrió ligeramente a la chica rubia._

 

_El le había tendido la mano, y ella penso que quizas no seria tan malo seguirlo. Después de todo no todos los días te salvaba uno de los peores criminales de la ciudad._

 

_Ella recuerda muchas cosas a través de esos cinco años en lo que se había convertido en socia de crimen, pero una de las cosas para el señor J era su fascinación amor/odio por Batman, ella sabia que el estaba interesado en el._

 

_Ella los había observado cuando luchaban, el interés era mutuo, ella sonrió ante la idea de que quizás el caballero de la noche seria la pareja perfecta para su nona, harley también recuerda a los robins. Al primero que era un beta de circo, el joker sonrio cuando lo conoció dejando que ella se enfrentara con el, sus combates eran divertidos._

 

_Pasaron algunos años mas y el se había convertido en nightwing, y segundo robin había surgido, un alfa. Que juraba vengarse del joker, rufián rebelde y malhumorado sin una pizca de diversión. Y había muerto._

 

_Quizás_ _habían sido cinco o quizás diez años, desde la ultima vez que lo habían visto. Y ahora ella era una joven mujer omega, sabia que el joker tenia un plan para Batman, y ella sonrio aun mas cuando supo que la perra Beta había llegado para obtener una muestra de Batman, ellos ya estaban unidos para este momento, dos días encerrados y realmente unidos. No ya no era tan simple, harley sabia que no se quedaría tan tranquila como para aceptar dicha unión._

 

 

 

_Y ella siempre estaba del lado de señor J, cuando el salio de aquel viejo edificio Talia la perra lo esperaba, Harley acepto irse después de todo no todos los días se esperaba un cachorro del murciélago. Ella no abandona a su señor bajo ninguna circunstancia, si para eso tenia que ser esclava de las sombras._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> salu2


End file.
